Tell me, do you remember?
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: En la que sabe que será su última noche, Ron decide recordar.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic, así como todos aquellos que son mencionados, pertenecen a JK y no a mí.

Todas las frases marcadas en negrita ―incluido el título― pertenecen a Daughtry y no a mí. Las canciones de las cuales forman parte cada una, las indico en la nota de autor al final del fic, junto con las frases originales.

* * *

 **Tell me, do you remember?**

Un suave carraspear lo despertó. A pesar de la sordera que se le había instalado con los años, en los últimos días había desarrollado un oído mejor del que había tenido incluso en sus tiempos de juventud. Se incorporó lentamente en la oscuridad. Estiró el brazo y tomó su varita; con ella, iluminó la habitación.

La manta se le había caído en algún momento de la noche, y yacía junto al sillón en el que dormía. Había una cama a pocos metros, donde una cabeza canosa asomaba entre frazadas.

―¿Estás bien, Ron? ―preguntó.

―Agua―contestó una débil voz.

Harry se paró con toda la agilidad que le permitían los años, se acercó a la mesita de noche y le tendió el vaso que había allí a su amigo. Este apenas pudo incorporar la cabeza y terminó volcándose gran parte sobre el pecho, pero logró tomar lo suficiente para volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

―Gracias, Harry―susurró.

―¿Necesitas algo más? ¿O quieres volver a dormir?

Ron se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

―¿Puedes prender el gramófono?

―¿Ahora? ―Harry miró su reloj―. Son las cuatro menos veinte, Ron. ¿No sería mejor que durmiéramos? Necesitas recuperar energías…

―Ya no necesito energías, Harry. Por favor, prende el gramófono.

Entendiendo lo que Ron quería decir, Harry asintió. Con un nudo en la garganta, caminó hacia el pequeño mueble que había en una esquina de la pequeña habitación. Y puso el gramófono en marcha. La voz de John Lennon invadió la habitación.

―No creo que vea otro amanecer―murmuró Ron.

―No digas eso…

―Está bien. Estoy bien. **Las canciones pueden hacerme regresar**. Ven, siéntate a mi lado, Harry.

El aludido lo hizo. Temeroso por las palabras de su amigo y, más que nada, por la calma con la que las decía.

―¿Recuerdas nuestra juventud? No hablo de cuando andábamos salvando al mundo, claro. Después de eso. Cuando por fin fuimos libres. Cuando nos divertíamos, cuando comenzamos a vivir de verdad. Reíamos, todo el día. El mundo fue hermoso, ¿lo recuerdas? **Éramos jóvenes, éramos salvajes**. ¿Recuerdas?

―Sí, Ron. Recuerdo―susurró Harry. Su amigo tenía la mirada perdida. Seguramente, había empezado a delirar. Estaba pálido y, si Harry le tocara, lo más probable fuera que descubriese que tenía fiebre. Pero ya no importaba. Ron así lo había decidido y Harry tenía que respetarlo.

―Y aquí estoy, **sentado con un viejo amigo, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese frenado** ―hizo una pausa y sonrió―. ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Cuando jugábamos al quidditch! ¿Recuerdas? Cuando nos subíamos a nuestras escobas, con el viento en nuestras caras, nos alzábamos por los aires, y los problemas simplemente desaparecían. ¿Recuerdas? **Era tan simple entonces. Tú y yo. Pensé que nunca terminaría** ―añadió con tono nostálgico. Cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó―. La veo, Harry. La veo. Creí que jamás la volvería a ver. Pero allí está, Harry. Con su pelo castaño, largo y ondeado. Con sus ojos marrones. Con sus dieciocho años. **Está hablando con los ángeles, está contando las estrellas**. Se ve tan hermosa, Harry, si pudieras verla―las lágrimas comenzaron a filtrarse entre los párpados cerrados de Ron, cayendo en picada hacia la almohada. Harry hacía rato que lloraba, sin poder emitir palabra―. **Está bailando con extraños**. Y baila hermoso. Baila como si la vida se le fuera en ello. **Y sonríe, oh, la forma en que sonríe** ―dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Abrió los ojos―. Ya no está, ya no la veo. ¿Dónde está? ¿Se fue? ¿Por qué se fue? ―comenzó a desesperarse y a tratar de incorporarse.

―Tranquilo, Ron―murmuró Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar―. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí.

―Harry, estás aquí―repitió él, mientras volvía a acostarse―. Claro que estás aquí. ¿Dónde estarías, si no? **Desde la cuna hasta el ataúd** , ¿no es cierto? Así es nuestra amistad. Claro―volvió a cerrar los ojos―. ¿Sabes? A Hermione le encantaban las películas muggles románticas. No sé por qué. Me hizo ver millones. Pero son todas una gran mentira. Lo son. **Si la vida fuese una película, no terminaría así; dejándome sin un beso**. Pero ella se fue. Ya no está. Construimos una vida juntos, ella y yo. Una familia. Después de todo lo que pasamos, lo logramos. **Estábamos construyendo un puente hecho de sueños rotos**. Pero ella ya no está. Y jamás la… oh, Harry, esta canción―susurró, en cuanto el suave sonido de un piano sustituyó a la guitarra de la canción anterior―. Esta canción. La usamos en nuestro casamiento, ¿recuerdas? Oh, ella estaba hermosa ese día. Todos los días está hermosa, claro. Pero ese día estaba _tan_ hermosa. Y estaba esta canción. Y llovió, ¿recuerdas? **Recuerdo esos días bailando en la lluvia**. ¿Por qué pasó el tiempo? ¿Por qué ella ya no está? ―abrió los ojos―. ¿Harry?

―Sigo aquí, Ron― lo tranquilizó él.

―Harry, **esta noche, ¿podemos solo aferrarnos a esos dieciocho años?** Como si aún los tuviéramos. Como si aún la tuviese a ella. ¿Podemos, Harry?

―Claro, Ron.

Ron sonrió, conforme. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse una vez más.

―Ya la veo otra vez. Me está sonriendo. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que era hermosa, Harry? Pues créeme, no le estaba haciendo justicia. Es más que hermosa. No hay palabras―quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Harry aguantaba la respiración, a la espera. Ron frunció el ceño―. Oye, Harry. Creo que me está llamando. ¿Tú crees que debería ir? Yo creo que sí, porque es Hermione y me está llamando. Creo que iré. Pero dime, ¿tú crees que debería ir?

Harry asintió, aunque Ron no pudiese verlo. Pero tenía la garganta tan tapada para aquel entonces que las palabras le resultaron imposibles.

―Sí―dijo Ron―. Yo creo que sí. Después de todo, a ella le gusta que yo sea un caballero... ¿Recuerdas cuando leí ese libro para ser más caballero? A ella le gustó―la voz de Ron comenzaba a apagarse―. Y no es de caballero… el hacer esperar a una dama, ¿verdad? Y menos… menos a ella…

Ron se calló entonces. Su respiración comenzó a enlentecer aún más. El tiempo aumentaba entre inhalación y exhalación. Hasta que su pecho quedó completamente inmóvil por más de dos minutos. Podrían bien haber sido tres horas. O mil años.

Harry agarró entonces el teléfono muggle que había en la pequeña mesa de noche. Llamó a Ginny. Luego a Rose. Luego a Hugo. Y antes de salir de la habitación, miró el cuerpo de Ron por última vez.

―Lo recuerdo. **Todo era diferente. Pero aún seguimos aquí** ―sonrió entre lágrimas―. **En el mundo que nosotros conocimos**.

* * *

 **N/A** :

Utilicé tres canciones para la realización de este fic: _The world we knew_ , _18 years_ y _Waiting for Superman_. A continuación dejaré las frases originales en el mismo orden que aparecen en el texto, y también la indicación de cuál pertenece a cada canción:

El título ―que lo dejé en el idioma original―: " _Tell me, do you remember?_ " ― _18 years_.

" _Songs can bring me back_." ― _The world we knew_.

" _We were young, we were wild_." ― _18 years_.

" _Sit down with an old friend, like time had never stopped_." ― _18 years_.

" _It was so simple then. Me and you. Tough it would never end_." ― _The world we knew_.

" _She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_." ― _Waiting for Superman_.

" _She's dancing with strangers_." ― _Waiting for Superman_.

" _And she smiles. Oh, the way she smiles_." ― _Waiting for Superman_.

" _From the cradle to the coffin_." ― _18 years_.

" _If life was a movie then it wouldn't end like this, left without a kiss_." ― _Waiting for Superman_.

" _We were building a bridge out of broken dreams_." ― _18 years_.

" _I remember days dacing in the rain._ " ― _The world we knew_.

" _Tonight can we just hold on to those 18 years?_ " ― _18 years_.

" _Everything was different. But we're still here. In the world we knew_." ― _The world we knew_.

―

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Saludos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci :)


End file.
